My Valentine
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: I was officially confused. I just didn't understand what was going on. I knew Matt liked me – a lot but I didn't understand why everything nice he did for me was outdone by what Damon would do. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! this is a oneshot i thought up on the bus on the way to school and it stuck with me so i wrote it, simple really :)**

* * *

I was officially confused.

I just didn't understand what was going on. I knew Matt liked me – a lot but I didn't understand why everything nice he did for me was outdone by what Damon would do. If Matt bought me a cheapish smoothie, Damon would buy me a smoothie and lunch from some fancy place. When Matt offered to carry my bags, Damon offered to buy me stuff that Matt would then carry. If Matt complimented me, Damon would give me a compliment that was far better. If Matt offered me a ride home, Damon offered me a ride – which I hastily refused, as much as I'd love to drive around in Damon's beautiful Ferrari, I'm not sure what my parents would think if I turned up in it. I always thought Damon was being Damon and doing it to annoy Matt and proving to him that he was always going to be superior, but...

Now I was sitting on my bed, on Valentine's Day. On my right, was a bouquet of colourful flowers with a sweet card written in with Matt's familiar scruffy writing, telling me he loved me but leaving no name although it was perfectly obvious who it was. On the other-hand, on my left, was a bouquet of red and black roses and an expensive looking card written inside with an elegant, swirling writing and signed with a D. The text inside it startled me; it was honest and almost too sweet for it to actually _be_ Damon. I gazed at the black velvet box that had been placed in the flowers almost not daring to touch it. Slowly, I placed my hand on it as if it might bite and I grasped the soft velvet and brought the long box towards me. After staring at it for a while, I finally gained the courage to open it. Gradually, I eased it open and nestled in the rich, black satin lay a beautiful, yet simple necklace. It was a red-jewelled heart – if this was from Damon, I was positive they were rubies – outlined by gold and it hung on a gold chain. I gazed at it. This couldn't have been cheap and although Damon had tons of cash. Why would he waste it on a Valentine's Day present for me? A present that wouldn't be questioned unless he brought it up himself but I suppose that _would_ make Matt angry.

As I said before, I am officially confused.

I walked slowly to my mirror and clasped the necklace around my neck; it sat perfectly at the base of my neck. It was gorgeous and I just gazed at it as it sparkled in the early morning sun.

There was a loud crash downstairs followed by a door slamming. I shot down the stairs and found my dad glaring at the door.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously as I approached and he turned with daggers in his eyes.

"Get out of here!" he yelled "don't come back tonight so I can cool off, this might be it between mum and I," he added just as loud and for few seconds I just stood there shocked. He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me out the front door into the cold. I stood there on the porch in horror. Did I just get kicked out? Apparently at least for the night I did. I scowled at the door before heading to the fence. I stood below the wooden fence and reached up. I couldn't reach it.

"Stupid shortness," I muttered and kicked the fence. This was so not fair. I tried again but I was just a few inches off it. I jumped up and somehow managed to grab the fence. For once glad that I was a cheerleader, I was able to pull myself up and then fell sideways off the fence and landed on my back in the snow.

"Shit," I said quietly as I sat up and rubbed my head. "Not quite the plan," I muttered. I snuck past the windows to the tree outside my window. It took a lot of effort but I managed to pull myself up and I climbed the tree and reached the level of my room. I couldn't believe I was breaking into my own house.

I slid my fingers under the small crack below my window and pushed the window up. Somehow, I managed the climb into my room and then froze when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I was about to dart underneath my bed but the footsteps faded and I breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly I gathered up things for overnight and an extra day – just in case. I picked up the bag and headed back to the window. I dropped the bag and it landed with a thud but luckily nothing breakable was in there. I climbed back out of my window and slid the window gradually almost shut so I could get back in. I started to climb back down the tree slowly and was halfway down when my foot slipped off the icy branch.

Branches torn at my skin as I tumbled out of the tree. I landed with a quiet crash in the thick layer of snow and had enough sense to roll out of the way of a branch as it landed with a crack next to me. I began to push myself up with my hands and then collapsed back again. My wrist was broken. Damn. I pushed myself up gingerly with my other arm and when I was standing – swaying may be a better word – I focused my healing powers on my wrist and felt the bones heal uncomfortably. I would be alright.

I hobbled over to my bag and hoisted it painfully over my shoulder. Probably not a good idea to drive anyway is it? Crap! Where do I go? Meredith was out of town. Matt was _out of the question_ which only left me going to the boarding house and disturbing Elena and Stefan on bloody Valentine's Day! Ugh, I really don't want to do that but where else can I go? Tyler? That would be funny! Or maybe Caroline but memories of her reptile form flooded back and although that was sorted, she still hated me and the thought of her made me shudder. I climbed back over the fence and luckily no-one was around. I guess I could go out of town but the thought of checking into a hotel looking like this was not what I wanted. I guess boarding house it was. Ask if I can use the shower in my room and then I'll head out and find a hotel instead. I climbed into my car trying my best to ignore the stings of pain that echoed all over my body. I drove slowly to the boarding house thinking of what I was going to say.

I pulled up outside, no sign of Damon or Stefan's car. Maybe the happy couple have gone out and Damon had gone to make some girl's dream and then make her forget it. The front door opened and Mrs. Flowers stepped out.

"Hello," I called and she smiled at me.

"Hello dear," she said, "my, my, are you alright?" she asked concerned as I walked over.

"I'll be fine but could I stay here tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course dear, I'm going out but feel free to help yourself to food, there is some lavender and honey ice-cream in the freezer," she said kindly and I smiled.

"Thanks, do you know if Stefan and Elena are coming back tonight?" I asked hoping they weren't.

"They've gone to New York for the weekend," she said softly and I nodded.

"That's good, I was feeling awful about interrupting them," I replied and she smiled.

"Goodbye dear," she said and I smiled.

"Bye," I responded and watched as she shuffled away. I entered the house after I stamped the snow off my shoes.

I loved Valentine's Days in the snow; I always found them more romantic.

I got inside and went straight the room I occupied at the house. I dropped my things on the bed and headed for the shower. On the small vanity table I found a cream along with shampoo and conditioner, next to it was a note.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_This after shower cream will heal you cuts and bruises quickly and don't be afraid to use all of it. The shampoo and conditioner are lavender and rose, used for calming and sweetness. I made them especially for you and I forgot to say I will be away for the whole weekend, so don't worry._

_Love, Mrs. Flowers_

I was surprised, although I really shouldn't have been. Mrs. Flowers seemed to know everything. I gathered the hair stuff and slide into a hot shower. Water washed away any remaining blood and the shampoo and conditioner left my hair smelling sweet. When I finally got out and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, I did feel calm and I applied the cream to all my cuts and watched as the blood clotted and stopped them bleeding. I pulled a white bathrobe on and went to get changed.

I pulled on a pair of thick, pale pink tights and a soft grey mini-skirt that fell ruffled in three layers to about mid-thigh, a loose, white top that still clung to my slight curves that had a fancy cupcake on it, a pale pink hoodie with snowflakes and "I Love Winter Days" written on the front in swirl-y font and more snowflakes and a snowman on the back. Finally I pulled on a pair of soft, grey, lace-up boots that were fluffy inside. I felt warm and cosy as I walked back downstairs. I had the whole place to myself and it made me feel a bit lonely since it was Valentine's Day. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows on top and grabbed the round tub of ice cream from the fridge and a spoon before heading into the living room. The fire was lit and I knew Mrs. Flowers had enchanted it to keep going and not run out of fuel. I looked at the DVD rack before settling on "Killers" and curled up on the sofa with my hood up and the hot chocolate and ice cream. The only light came from the fire as night time fell, I was watching "Love Actually" for about the thirtieth time in my life. The ice cream tub was empty and my hot chocolate gone and I stared at the screen wishing I had someone next to me who I could cuddle up too. I knew Matt would love too but I didn't love Matt, well I did but I wasn't _in love_ with him.

"Bonnie," said a startled voice from the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I looked over the see Damon staring at me.

"Oh hello Damon, yes I'm fine thanks for asking, you?" I said sarcastically and his stare became an _almost_ glare.

"You didn't answer my question," he said stiffly.

"I got kicked out my house alright," I snapped, "at least for tonight." I whispered afterwards.

"Why?" he asked "you're parents getting it on?" he said with a smirk and I felt tears stain my eyes but they vanished quickly – odd.

"Quite the opposite actually," I said dryly, "more like getting it off, dad reckons they're divorcing," and the smirk fell off Damon's face.

"Why aren't you with Mutt?" He asked and he sounded… jealous? But this was Damon we're talking about. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please, I'm not interested in being anymore than friends with him," I said in my best _duh_ voice. "And if I didn't know you better Damon Salvatore, I'd said you were jealous," I added slyly and he smirked.

"_Jealous of Mutt?_" he asked. "Please, I'm better than he could be any day and you know it," he added and I would almost say he was flirting with me but this was Damon and Damon was at the most just thirsty.

"Are you _hitting on me_ Mr. Salvatore?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Maybe," was his reply as he sat down next to me as I stared at him.

"I bet you just want to bite me," I said before turning back to the screen.

"What you watching?" He asked me, completely ignoring my last sentence.

"Love Actually," I replied calmly, wondering why I hadn't blushed or stuttered yet.

"Boring," he replied, "is there a reason you're sitting here alone?" he asked.

"A _reason?_" I asked staring at him. "I got kicked out my house and had to climb up the tree to get anything from my room, then I fell out of the tree and broke my wrist but I healed it and drove over here, really not wanted to break up Stefan and Elena but they've gone to New York and Mrs. Flowers said I could stay here since I had nowhere else to go because Meredith's out of town and I can't exactly go to Matt's because he'd get the wrong idea and you wonder _what the reason is?_" I snapped, close to losing my temper.

"Seriously?" he asked and I opened my mouth but he cut me off "I'm sorry Bonnie," he added and my mouth dropped open.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I do care about you," he replied and my mouth dropped into a silent "oh" and he smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks," I stuttered. "I care about you too Damon, really I do," I added with a smile.

"Glad you like the necklace," he said, nodding at my neck and my hand flew up to the chain. Damn, I'd completely forgotten about it.

"It _was_ from you," I said with a smile.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Do you mean it?" I asked softly.

"Mean what?" he replied but I could see in his eyes he knew _exactly_ what.

"What you said in the card," I urged and he seemed hesitant.

"Yes," he uttered with a nervous laugh and something like weak relief in his shining eyes. I stared at him in surprise; he really liked me like that?

"W... well then…" was my clever reply.

"Yeah…" he drifted off.

"Then I will," I said suddenly and he stared at me.

"Will what?" he asked.

"I'll be your Valentine, Damon," I said with a sigh and his eyes danced with happiness.

"You will?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't make me change my mind," I warned dangerously.

"I won't," he said and crushed his lips to mine.

He tasted dark, dangerous and unbelievably good as I surrendered to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His tongue pressed eagerly against my lower lip asking for entrance. I complied and when our tongues met first, it was tentative and sweet but soon passion crept in and it became an erotic dance. He moaned into my open mouth and sent electric currents shooting through my body. He wrapped one arm around my waist holding me close as the other caressed my cheek and I moaned and knotted my hands into his silky hair.

"What is going on in here?" shrieked a distantly familiar voice. We broke apart slowly and turned to see Elena and Stefan standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were in New York," I said slowly and Damon tightened an arm around me.

"We changed our minds and decided to come back here instead," Stefan replied as he stared at Damon in shock.

"You didn't answer my question," Elena said coolly.

"It is fairly obvious Blondie," Damon said. "Bonnie and I were kissing and I, for one, was enjoying it until you ruined it." H_e_ was _enjoying_ it? Happiness flooded me.

"Bonnie why are you arms covered in cuts?" asked Elena sharply, ignoring what Damon said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," I said. "Mum and dad argued, I got kicked out for the night, I climbed up the tree to my room to get my stuff, I fell _out_ of the tree on my way down, broke my wrist, drove over here, Mrs. Flowers said I could stay since both you and her were away for the weekend, then I watched movies for hours, then Damon came and that happened," I said quickly.

"You _fell out of a tree_?" Elena shrieked and she ran over to me and hugged me and half of Damon since he wouldn't let me go.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked and I smiled.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Flowers had a cream to help the cuts and I healed my wrist," I said as Elena let go of me. Damon stood up and pulled me with him.

"Well we're going upstairs and do not wish to be disturbed," Damon said with a smirk and I blushed.

"Bye," I said as Damon began to drag me from the room "Happy Valentine's Day!" I added before we left the room.

Damon picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. He started to his room.

"No Damon, my room," I murmured. "It's the other end of the corridor to theirs,'" I added and he carried on past his to mine. He put me down and I opened the door. My room had a huge king-size, four poster bed with black sheets and indigo covers. The whole room was cosy with its dark wood wardrobe and vanity. Damon disappeared into the bathroom and I slid my shoes and hoodie off and was contemplating taking off my tights. I pulled them off and threw them in the wardrobe. Damon appeared again – shirtless – with his hair slightly damp. He flashed in front of me and kissed me with a fierce hunger. Our tongues mingled and we landed on the bed with me under him. Our lips never parted as we twisted in the bed letting the passion we had for each other loose. Eventually we broke it and slipped under the covers. We lay in each other's arms gazing into each other's eyes.

"Bonnie," he whispered. "I love you," I felt a lone tear roll down my face but Damon kissed it away with such gentleness.

"Damon, I love you too." I said softly and he kissed me sweetly.

"My love, my Valentine forever," he murmured.

"Thank you Damon," I whispered. "For making this the best Valentine's Day ever." His eyes shone with love and adoration that was so un-Damon-like it was unbelievable.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world," he murmured as he stroked my cheek.

"Wrong," I almost sang, "luckiest girl in the world is right here, you're too good for me."

"No Bonnie, you deserve someone kind, sweet and caring." I rose up on my elbow and looked down at him.

"Is this you fishing for compliments on your sexiness?" I asked mock-disapprovingly.

"Did I catch one?"

"I'd say no but yes, you did," and I collapsed back down next to him. "You are sweet, caring, dark, hot, sexy, gorgeous and I love you," I confirmed.

"I hear most of that everyday but coming from you it makes me feel special and truly loved and not just wanted," he whispered and my heart melted.

"I do love you and I don't _want_ you, I _need_ you," I replied. "You are a true saviour," I gazed into his eyes and kissed him softly before burying myself in his chest.

"Goodnight, my love." I smiled.

"Goodnight Damon," and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Short and sweet... sooo...? please review, I love you all!**


End file.
